Average Lives of Teenagers
by ThatGurlShay
Summary: Yeah, The title probably doesn't make sense. But I think it's cool. No H8. Anyways, I hope this is interesting! REVIEW! LOTS OF LOVE Shaynene16 RATED:T Just in case.. :) Ps: Read my other series "The Adventures of Austin and Ally" :D **Discontined** You know why? I'm focusing on making better, more and exciting fanfictions, It's for the best, PEACE.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Yeah, I don't know if the Title doesn't make sense or not, but I don't care, cause it sounds awesome. So NO H8. Anyways: Chapter 1! Be sure to read my other series: "The Adventures of Austin and Ally" Lots of Love, Shaynene16.

Here's the Charaters

Austin Moon

Ally Dawson

Dez

Trish De le Rosa

Cassidy Jennings

Justin Jennings

Brooke Lopez

Dallas Kent

Reccuring stars:

Lester Dawson

Penny Dawson

Enjoy!

Austin's POV First day of school. I just moved here, And I'm loving Miami so far. Now I need is some friends.

I walked to Marino High school, My locker was outside. I saw some girls, but their personaltys weren't the one I was interested in.

I went to my locker and saw this most Amazing Girl. She was beatiful. Just the way I wanted it. Her lockers was just only a few lockers away from mine. I walked over and said Hi.

Ally's POV

This very cute blonde came over and said hi. I think he's new. He said Hi.

"Hey" I replied smiling a bit.

"My name's Austin" He said his hand reaching out for me.

" My names Ally" I said. Our names were both shook hands.

"Sure, Are you new here?" I asked

"Yup, Just hoping to make some new friends." He said looking right at me.

"Well, do you wanna be my friend?" We started to walk through the hallways

"Sure" He replied. I felt good being his FIRST friend.

"I have Mrs. Jones as my Homeroom teacher" He said.

"I do too" We walked a little faster.

We took a look at our schedule together. "We have the same things!" I exclaimed! I was happy. I could see him everywhere.

_Hey! I will do the other charaters in the other chapter, this was the first day eppie. Part two of the first day of school next chapter! LOTS OF LOVE~SHAYNENE16 REVIEW :D_


	2. Authors Note

**Authors note: Yeah, someone said I shouldn't rush somethings. Not trying to be rude, But this is my fanfic. I can do whatever i want to. Don't like it.. Dont read.. simple as that.. Anyways.. I have a brain shut down. My head is running out of creative juice, I will do this chapter tommrow 3 ~Shaynene16**


	3. Authors note, Sorry Again

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I think I have to make this chapter short, cause my mom will kill me cause i'm on late, and plus, she doesn't know i have my laptop. . No, This isn't a chapter,(SORRY) Not taking any risks. I WILL update soon, I promise. :) My mom's complicated. Anyways! BYEEEE :) ~Shaynene16 aka Shay**


	4. Chapter 2

**HEY! here's chapter 2. **

****_Austin's POV_

I had bumped into this stranger.

"Sorry" I said.

"It's okay." "my name's Cassidy."

"Cool name. Gotta go. Bye!" I ran off.

Cassidy's POV::: That boy was cute, I ran to my next class. (Same as austins) Cassidy: Hey Blondie. I didn't get your name. Austin: I'm Austin. But, I already like somebody. *Cassidy kisses him. in front of the class.*

AUTHORS NOTE: there's no POV in this chapter.

Austin: CASSIDY. STOP. Cassidy: You're soo cute.. Austin: I know, but I don't really know you. *He throws the number at her* LEAVE ME ALONE. *He then sits next to ally, how saw the whole : Um... What just happened? Austin: I don't know, this girl, has been flirting with me for 5 minutes. Ally: Wow.. Who do you like? Austin: What..? Ally: You said that you like someone else.. Who is it? Austin: Umm.. I umm.. I um.. Mrs Starr: Class, please settlle down and work on the worksheet on the stool on the front. No talking please. *Ally hands me a note* It said: So.. Who is it?Austin replies: Umm.. Cant, talk write now, Gotta work. *He then gets up and goes get the worksheet. Mrs Starr: Hello, Are you.. *Looks at papers* Austin.. Moon? Austin" Why, : MY BOYFRIEND. Austin: No! I am not your boyfriend! Cassidy: YOU KISSED ME BEFORE CLASS. Austin: NO I DID NOT. Mrs Starr: ENOUGH. I'm so sorry Mr moon, But you have detention after school, and so does Cassidy. Austin: B-b- Mrs Starr: I'm sorry, but I had no choice. End of discussion. Austin: *Sigh* Ally: *Whispers* It's okay, I'll keep you passed by and Austin couldn't wait to see Ally in "Detention". When it was finally Detention, The teacher wrote on the chalkboard and said in big letters, "NO TALKING." and she closed the door shut as she left to do some boring work outside class. Austin was alone, with Cassidy, and some other kids. Cassidy: Hey Baby, Miss me? Austin: For the last time, I"M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND. Cassidy: Denial. That's cute. Austin: *Facepalm and thinks* Where's ally? A couple minutes later, Ally snuck in the window. Ally: Hey austin. and walked in to the seat next to me. Austin: Why are you in here? Sneaking. IN DETENTION. I find that ironic. Ally: I said I wanted to keep you company. And, it's your first day. As ally smiled. Austin was glad she was there. next to : She's here, to see you? Wow. sl- Austin: Shut up. Cassidy: You're cheating on me!? RUDE. Austin to Ally: This girl, I'm going to chuck her out that window. Ally: *Giggles* Me too. Cassidy: Too bad. You're dating me. *Begins to make out with Austin* Austin: *Breaks away* EWW. Now, I regret talking to you. Ally: Cassidy, you make another move on him, I swear I'm going to throw you out that window. Cassidy: *Scared* Fine. ugh. We all heard the door turning and Ally ran to the window and was out in a blink of an eye, before the Teacher came back to get some of her paper work. She left,and Ally came back in. Ally: Wow, I;m NINJAAA LOL... ?: Ally, you look hot today. Ally: Who are you..? ? : call me ethan. but, later, call me your babe. Ally: Ew. no. Austin: Wow.. You should go out with cassidy. Ally: I'd like to throw Ethan off a clif. LOLEthan: Aww.. Baby, don't do that. Ally: FLIRT ON ME AGAIN. I SWEAR YOU WON'T SEE YOUR MOTHER ONCE DETENTIONS OVER. Ethan looked frightened and stopped. Ally; Good, Austin, Who's your secret crush? *Nudges his arm.* Austin: Well.. I uhh.. I umm.. Once again, we saw the doorknob jiggle, Ally did her ninja move.. BLAH BLAH BLAH and came in. Ally: Your answer? Austin: Why do you want to know so bad. Ally: I was hoping it was me.. As she mumbles. The whole detention gang: WHAT?! Austin: What? Ally: NOTHING HAHAHAHA *Chews her hair*Austin: Oh..*Disappointed* Ally ran outside. and the teacher came in "You are now dismissed." Everyone went home. *THE NEXT DAY* Ally; Hey, austin! Austin: Heyy. Ally: Wanna eat lunch together? Austin: Why not? See yah! Ally; Bye! *They walk to their classroms (Same classes) Mrs Starr: Now, today, we are going to start on a BIG Science project.I have assigned partners,and will have 2 weeks to work on it. GOOD LUCK, The names are posted on the board. and before we look at them, I am going to hand out permission slips. We are going to go CAMPING! More info coming soon. *She Handed it out* Everyone took a look at their partner''s name. Cassidy: NO I GOT ETHAN. BYE AUSTTIEE. Ally: *Threantes her with fist* cASSIDy: Sorry.. Austin: Ally, I got you. Ally: COOL.


	5. Chapter 3

**HEY! I worked hard on my other stories, and I'm tired. but I need to update this chapter. So, You're welcome, spoiled brats. JK XD. Here yah go. ~Shay**

****.Austin: Hey, Ally, Wanna talk about the project at lunch? Ally: *Thinks* OMG YESS Austin: I'll see you there. After hours of waiting, it was finally lunch. Ally: Austin? Austin: OVER HERE *points to table. ?: Hey Ally mind if I sit here? Ally; Sure! Austin, this is Trish. ?: Hey, Austin. Austin: I'm austin, and who are you? While eating a sandwich. ? Dez. Trish: Sorry, He's a bit weird, just to warn you. Austin: *Giggles* I like weird. I guess we will become best friends, Dez. Dez. Yup. What kind of sandwich do you have? Austin: Peanut butter, you? Dez: Turkey. Ally: Cool, Austin wanna talk about the project now? Austin: Hold on, Let me eat my sandwhich. Trish: Wow, I guess they will be bestfriends. Ally: Why do you think that? Trish: They eat and act weirdly. Just look at them. *Looks and studies them* Ally; You're right.

Austin: Ally, Let's get working on that project. Ally: Okay. By the time they were done, The bell rang for next hour. Trish: BYE Ally! And Trish left.

Austin and Ally bumped into some teenagers. Ally was so confused, Austin and the teens, were fighting, I wound up in detention, with Austin, And the teenagers. Austin:Great, another detention. Ally: Wow..

After school was done, everyone who had detention, went to Mrs Brainsma Home room, and sat there. The teacher wrote, "No talking" And left.

?: Ugh, It's all your fault we're in here, Austin Moon. Austin: And you are..? ?: I'm Justin Hutcherson. Austin: I'm sorry... Justin: I am too..

**AUTHORS NOTE:Yah, they quickly made up, I was so lazy. anywho, on with the story.**

**?**: I'm Brooke Duncan. ?: Dallas Coppersmith.

Ally: I'm ally.

We all talked, and became frends. After detention, we agreed to go to the beach to hang out

"See yah 4!" We all yelled and went home.

**_Find out what happens at the beach! Sorry this chapter was short. Bye! ~Shaynene16_**


	6. Chapter 4

Ally's POV  
After Detention, I ran home to get ready. 10 minutes later, I called Austin.  
'Hey Austin!" I said smiling.  
"Hey Ally!" He said.  
"Are you guys at the beach?" I asked.  
"Yes, We're waiting for you, COME ON DOWN!" He said giggling. I loved his giggle.

"I'll be there." I said.  
I rode my car to the beach and saw the gang.  
"Hey Ally!" Cassidy Screamed. I came over, set my towel, and Brooke said Hi.

"hey!" i smiled.  
"Let's exchange secrets." Cassidy said Grinning, "Me First!" She yelled.  
"I kinda like Dallas." She said looking down.  
"Really? That's Amazing!" I said.  
Brooke said that her crush was here, at the beach, with us.

Was her crush AUSTIN? Find out, in chapter 6.  
~Shay, CLIFFHANGERRR

Ps: Here's a Passage from a Fanfic I read earlier, I found it so funny! Lol. Here's the Para.

Chapter Six~

Austin was in a big, elegant ballroom filled with people he wasn't too familiar with. He recognized Trish and Dez who were at the side of the room bickering about something like they usually did. He realized that he was on a stage looking out at everyone. Suddenly he said something, but he couldn't hear what. Everyone stared at him as he began dancing with a beautiful brunette girl in a red dress. He seemed to be limping but that didn't stop him. As he went to dip the girl, a loud air-horn woke him up from his sleep.

"What?" Austin shouted as he sat up in a cold-sweat. He looked around and saw that he was back in his own room. Dez was passed out on the floor hugging a stuffed green monkey. Austin quietly got out of bed, changed, and left his house to see Ally. If what Dez said was true, then Ally would confirm it. However, once he got to the front door of Sonic Boom, he realized how late it was.

"She's not going to be here at this time." Austin said while leaning on the door. He looked up and saw a light on in the second floor window. He decided to pick up a pebble off the floor and toss it at the window like they did in those cheesy, romance movies. He missed...


	7. Chapter 5

Ally's Pov:

Was she talking about Austin? No no no no.. This can't be happening. "So..who is it?" I said nervously smiling like an idiot.  
"It's...Justin!" She screamed. I sighed of relief. Thank tha lawd. we all bonded, talking about girly stuff and decided to go swimming. "Hey guys!" I yelled in the water. "we're swimming so watch out!" I said laughing.

"Fine miss Dawson!" Dallas giggled.  
everyone was having a great time.

Austin's POV..  
Man, was Ally Dawson cute. I can never take my eyes off her. the way the water helps her eyes sparkles, Man, Her Boyfriend is REALLY Lucky.

"Hey ally" I said swimming up to her. " Hey Austin." She said smiling.  
"I was wondering if you'd wanna..." As I was going finnish my sentence, a wave came in and we both went underwater.. Ugh.

Ally had forgoten that Austin had a sentence to finnish, and they decided to splash eachother, Austin was disappointed.

Brooke's Pov

Man, was Justin cute today.. the way the water makes his hair goofy.. it makes him even cuter... I'm going to talk to him...

Cassidy's POV:  
Dallas is CUTEE. I'm goign to talk to him..

No cliffhanger today. :/ I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, AHHEHEHE ~Shaynene16 Aka shay3 Ps. Sorry for short chapter. 3


End file.
